


Albion: Inference

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Series: Indulgence [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, F/M, Harems, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:09:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22478440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Now that Jaune has decided on the indulgence as Weiss offered, and that this indulgence is Yang, the three solidify their relationship.Albion (White Knight, Dragonslayer, Freezerburn)Post-Fall
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Jaune Arc/Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: Indulgence [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1585171
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

Jaune, Weiss, and Yang sat in Mistral teahouse.

Yang: *blushing, looking about*

Yang: Is the girly dress necessary?..

Weiss: Jaune wishes it, so it is. But do not fret, you are absolutely gorgeous.

Jaune: You look beautiful.

Yang: *nervously smiles*

Jaune: Takes a sip of his tea.

Weiss: Do not pretend like you are not enjoying yourself.

Yang: Just... when we were going to indulge him, this is not... what i had in mind...

Weiss: I'm sure it's what he had in mind, though.

Jaune: Once I could think properly. Being offered what I was... it took me a bit to see clearly...

Yang: I do remember each and every time. The deal was for me to be putty in your hands, but...

Weiss: You will have to forgive him, with the gift we offered him.

Yang: It was pretty Yanging.

Jaune: Yes. It was.

Yang: *looks down with a blush*

Jaune: So, tell me, how long have you been interested in me?

Yang: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: He gave you a straight question and deserves a straight answer.

Yang: It's just... not so easy... I didn't understand it... until recently... with everything that happened.

Weiss: That is completely understandable. It was not until recently that my feelings came to a fore. How far back do yours go?

Yang: What about you?

Weiss: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: I regret the way I might have treated him...

Yang: That doesn't answer the question.

Weiss: No... it does not... You must understand, when I first arrived at Beacon, I was _fleeing_ my family... my father... my legacy... Despite this, however, I really had no place to flee... This is why I was so harsh and impetuous... I felt as if my life depended upon my independence... It certainly seemed like it did... Before I realized it, I had discovered RWBY... and... I am unsure of how much time passed before I discovered how valuable and kind JNPR were... When I fled for the second time... when I arrived in Mistral... it was like coming home... more than my home in Atlas ever was. I cannot recount how much joy I felt when I saw you all... but... there was still that barrier between me and Jaune... How I wish he could simply have embraced me...

Yang: Not a problem you have any more...

Weiss: Not a problem either of us have anymore... Now, pray tell, your answer...

Yang: *blushes and looks about*

Yang: It's not so easy... not that yours was easy... And I really don't want to confess this, but I kind of have to...

Yang: *looks Jaune in the eyes*

Yang: Please don't hate me for this...

Jaune: *reaches his hand across the table towards her*

Yang: *hesitantly grabs his hand*

Jaune: *pulls Yang across the table, kissing her passionately in the middle*

Jaune: We're the ones pestering you... So of course, I won't hold it against you...

Yang: I was... kind of... a slut...

Jaune: *blank stare*

Yang: Come on, say something.

Jaune: Not... exactly... news...

Weiss: As I said, you had a bit of a reputation...

Yang: *drops her head*

Yang: Oh. Now I feel kind of silly...

Jaune: Now you're _my_ slut.

Yang: *looks about nervously*

Weiss: Please just continue your story...

Yang: I will admit, it was idiotic and childish... I was acting out... I've never been serious in my entire life.

Weiss: Other than protecting Ruby.

Yang: Other than that... I have more to lose then I ever thought I would have.

Weiss: It is... a wonderful... if surprising... feeling...

Yang: RWBY had my front, and JNPR had my back.

Weiss: *breathes deeply*

Weiss: Giggity.

Jaune and Yang: *start snickering*

Yang: *holds out her hand towards Weiss, palm up*

Weiss: *slowly slaps Yang's palm*

Yang: Jaune was certainly part of it... same for you... and Rubes... and Blake, and Ren and Nora... and...

*pregnant pause*

Yang: I was so afraid... I was going to be alone again...

Weiss: You always seemed to get along so well with your classmates.

Yang: Yeah... but... if they weren't there, I could deal... but if RWBY or JNPR weren't there? You guys are literally the only reason I got off my ass and put my new arm on.

Jaune: We... will have to talk about...

Yang: Yeah, but...

Jaune: *reaches his hand across the table*

Weiss: *quickly moves to copy him*

Yang: *gracefully, gratefully grabs their hands*

Weiss: You are ours, now.

Jaune: We're not going to let you go.

Jaune: *leans forward*

Jaune (whispering): You are going to be my little cum slut for the rest of your life, and there's nothing you can do about it.

Yang: *murmurs*

Jaune: See?, I knew all you had to do was channel your inner ice queen?

Weiss: Pardon.

Jaune: *leans into her*

Jaune (whispering): Don't try to pretend you don't know what I'm doing to her.

Weiss (whispering): The same thing you do to me, and I adore it... and you...

Weiss (looking at Yang): And Yang. And I must say, I was not expecting you to become such a demure young lady.

Yang: I just needed a gentlemen to bring it out of me...

Weiss: He does have a wonderful ability to make you feel like the most beautiful woman in the world...

Weiss: *eyes wide with shock*

Weiss: *scoff*

Jaune: *looks about nervously*

Yang: Oh, looks like it's our turn.

Weiss: *let's go of Yang and leans up against Jaune*

Weiss: Tell me, my sweet beau, why is it that you ever chose me?

Jaune: *eyes wide*

Jaune: You are - like - the most perfect girl.

Jaune: *looks at Yang*

Jaune: You are both like two extremes of what the perfect girl can be. Weiss is cool and biting...

Weiss: *sad whine*

Jaune: *looks at Yang*

Jaune: I think she gets what I'm saying.

Yang: You cut straight to the quick.

Weiss: *huff*

Yang: In a good way!

Yang: *pauses*

Yang: And a bad way.

Weiss: *tries to swat Yang across the table*

Yang: *catches Weiss' hand and stares into her eyes*

Jaune: *wraps his arm around Weiss*

Jaune: You make us better.

Weiss: *embarassed whines*

Jaune: I'm not joking. I'm not exaggerating. Even your cute whining and nagging aren't to make you feel better, but are to make US better. Just being around you makes me want to be a better man.

Yang: I think we can all agree that it worked. Without you, we wouldn't have the man we see in front of us. Without him... I'd... still be... a mess... I... don't want to think about it...

Jaune: Didn't you leave... for Ruby?

Yang: And why did Ruby leave?

Jaune: To... save the world?

Yang: *shakes her head*

Yang: She left because of you, Ladykiller. She wanted to save the world, but believed she could because of you. Look at us... I mean... how we were... RWBY was gone...

Tears start forming in Yang's eyes.

Yang: We were gone... the only thing she had was you, Ladykiller. And you were enough to think she could save the world... Ruby got here because of you... we got here because of her. So, Weiss made Jaune, Jaune saved Weiss.

Weiss: *brushes a tear from her eye*

Yang: And then Weiss pushed me down on my knees...

Weiss: *sniffs*

Weiss: And you were doing so well...

Yang: Hey, a lady can still be a lady on her knees.

Weiss: I suppose she can, if the beau who's behest she was at is befitting of such things.

Yang: It was Ladykiller.

Weiss: I suppose... you have a point...

Yang: Let's not pretend you are above this.

Weiss: No. I am far, far below this, at least when it comes to my love, but I fear he has bamboozled us.

Yang: *questioning look*

Weiss: We were supposed to be the ones embarassing him... and instead we have devolved into such doddering dolts. Drooling dregs.

Yang: How can you make what we do for Jaune sound so angelic?

Weiss: Mayhap true belief that it is. I have accepted my role as his Snow Angel.

Yang: Even when on your knees?

Weiss: Especially when on my knees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190550263068/albion-inference-part-iii) tumblog.


	2. Chapter 2

Jaune walked down the streets of Mistral with his left arm wrapped around Weiss and his right wrapped around Yang.

Jaune: We do need to talk about something.

Weiss: Oh?

Jaune: Which one of you am I going to marry?

Weiss and Yang: *stop with shock*

Jaune: Because I am definitely going to marry one of you. I would rather treat you both as well, but apparently I cannot.

Weiss and Yang: *stare into each other's eyes*

Weiss: B... b... b... Our courtship has just begun!

Jaune: Our courtship just succeeded. That is the next obvious step.

Yang: *tears start rolling down her cheek*

Yang (blubbering): I've never been so happy...

Jaune: *hugs them both tightly*

Weiss: *gives Yang a quick kiss on the lips*

Weiss: It seems she needs it more than I do...

Jaune: Don't mistake this. I won't be committed any less to the mistress.

Weiss: Legally, you are supposed to...

Jaune (powerful whispering): I - don't - care. You are both mine. You are both too precious to let go.

Yang: *crying into Jaune's shoulder*

Weiss: *beautiful quiver*

Weiss: His flaw is apparently that he loves too freely.

Jaune: Don't pretend that this happened overnight. This has been happening since I first met you two.

Weiss: I will have to cease indulging your every whim.

Yang: *still crying into Jaune's shoulder*

Jaune: Whatever debt you owe me, I think it's paid.

Weiss: *sniffing*

Weiss: Not if you propose to me like this... us... Yang....

Jaune: *pulls Weiss into his shoulder*

Jaune: Shh.

Yang and Weiss: *embrace each other*

Jaune: *holds them close*

Jaune: Snow Angel?

Weiss: *affirmative sniffle*

Jaune: You are the one with the most to lose...

Weiss: *sniffles into his chest*

Weiss: *slowly pulls away*

Weiss: *wipes her eyes*

Weiss: I am already... disinherited... I have little left to lose... but oh so much to gain... Father would absolutely HATE if I was the kept mistress and not the wife.

Yang: *moves away from Jaune's chest*

Yang: The hell?, I get to be wife to spite your father... You do hate your father...

Weiss: *rolls her eyes and wipes them*

Weiss: I did ALSO say that you seemed to need it more than I do... And I do love you more than I hate my father...

Yang: *pulls Weiss in for a powerful hug*

Weiss: *tries not to react as her face is mashed into Yang's breasts*

* * *

Jaune: Have you girls calmed down a bit?

Weiss and Yang: *nod*

Jaune gets down on one knee and pulls out a pair of jewelry boxes, each containing a ring. The one he held to Yang was gold and had a dragon and a sun etched into it. The one he held to Weiss was silver and etched with angelic wings and snow flakes.

Weiss and Yang stood, struck dumb. Jaune knelt still, trying his best to keep his balance. It wasn't until Jaune nearly fell over that they rushed over to grab his arms. The two kneeled down, still holding his arms, just staring wide-eyed with shock.

Weiss and Yang shouted over each other as they tried to speak, and both, quickly turned silent. They looked at each other, having a silent conversation, deciding that Weiss would be the one to speak.

Weiss: I have several questions.

Yang: They can wait until we give him an aswer.

Weiss: I... suppose... they can...

Yang: *tackles Jaune*

Jaune: *does his best to keep the rings up in the air as he's tackled to the ground*

Weiss: *swats Yang*

Weiss: Brutish!..

Yang: *looks at Weiss*

Weiss: ...well... Dragon...

Yang: *grabs her ring, slips it onto her finger and sticks her tongue out at Weiss*

Weiss: *SCOFF*

Jaune: *with his now free hand, slips Weiss' ring onto her ring finger*

Weiss: *loving huff*

Weiss: Can I... now... ask my questions?..

Yang: We do have a captive audience.

Weiss: *shocked gasp and hurries to her feet, grabbing Jaune's hand in both of hers*

Yang: *helps Jaune to his feet*

Jaune: Perhaps a bench.

* * *

Jaune sat on the ground in one of Mistral's parks, with Weiss and Yang kneeling across from him.

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: How long have you been planning this!

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: I apologize. We have barely been in Mistral for a couple months, you perhaps one month more.

Jaune: Um... plan?..

Yang: That does sound more like Jaune.

Weiss: But! *stares at her ring*

Yang: *waves her hand in front of Weiss' face*

Weiss: I apologize.

Yang: You are both so beautiful, but try to pay attention.

Weiss: But look at the delicate filigree!

Jaune: You do know... that I didn't... actually make them...

Weiss: But they are so beautiful.

Yang (looking at her ring): They are...

Jaune: So... I saw where this was going, walked by a jewelry store, walked in, and started talking to the jeweller.

Weiss: And you did not think ahead?.. you did not plan this out?

Weiss: *breathes deep*

Weiss: You didn't, did you?

Jaune: *awkward smile*

Yang: He just saw what he wanted, and took it.

Jaune: *rocks his head back and forth*

Jaune: Well... yeah... As a reward for helping to save his nephew at Haven, and... I think... because of how much I loved you... he did it for free. In his spare time... which is why it took so long.

Weiss: So long?! However long did it take?

Jaune: *shrugs*

Jaune: Like... a month?..

Yang: So... like... the day after... we...

Jaune: Two.

Weiss: Two days!

Jaune: Um... well... we were already together... and we agreed... to keep... Yang...

Jaune: *looks at Yang*

Jaune: And Yang acted like her life depended on it.

Yang: Okay, true.

Weiss: *reaches out to grab Yang's hand*

Weiss: We could not let Yang go back to how she was... She was part of us, from the first day.

Yang: I'm so relieved to hear you say that.

Weiss (looking at her ring): Now that we have been so indelibly marked, we can never return to the way we were... and I could not be more overjoyed.

Yang: What she said, but with more growling. But, we agreed that we can't all get married, right?

Weiss: You will be the wife, I will be the lovingly kept mistress. You will have your reassurances... I will get my revenge against Father...

Yang: And Jaune will get his sexpets.

Weiss: Perhaps not the language I would have chosen... but yes...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190568289748/albion-inference-part-iiii) tumblog.


End file.
